Guardian Angel
Guardian Angel is an advanced item in League of Legends.Guardian Angel's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 1200 |total = 2800 |t1 = }} |t2 = }}}} * 50 armor = 1000g * 50 magic resistance = 1000g ** Total Stat Value = 2000g * is %|-800g}} gold efficient. * The passive must have at least a value of 800g for to be gold efficient. }} Notes * passive makes your champion untargetable for before revival. * Its passive will always activate before and , but after the buff if the owner has it. * If you use and activates, will still be in effect after you have been revived. * Selling and repurchasing the item will not reset the cooldown on its Unique Passive. * The passive does not activate when killed by the Nexus Obelisk. * The healing boost of (+20% to healing) affects its passive, causing it to restore 36% health in total. * If its passive activates on and his are alive, they'll keep moving and attacking. * If dies while under the effects of then he will continue to heal even as the passive is activating Trivia * The name "Guardian Angel" is also used for an ability of the DotA hero . * is one of only three items in the game to passively offer both armor and magic resistance; the others being and . Patch History + + 1250g = 2750g V4.20: * Recipe changed: + + 1500g = 2750g V3.10: * Recipe changed: + + 1310g = 2750g ** Total cost increased to 2750g from 2600g. * Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. V1.0.0.152: * Combine cost increased to 1480g from 1200g. * Armor reduced to 50 from 68. * Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 38. * Health and mana gained upon reviving changed to 30% of maximum health and mana from 750 health and 375 mana. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.118: * Added a gray version of the cooldown icon for . V1.0.0.113: * Will now always activate after and but before . V1.0.0.103: * This item now removes most positive buffs from your champion when it activates. ** For example, , , and will now be removed. V1.0.0.100: * Now revives champions at 750 health and 375 mana instead of 40% health and mana. V1.0.0.97: * Will now display a timer showing how long until the effect is ready again. V1.0.0.94(b): * will now only proc on cloned units if it was ready to activate when the clone was created. In other words, clones now sync their Guardian Angel states to the main champion when created. ** Clones that expire while being revived with will no longer last permanently. V1.0.0.79: * Positive buffs are no longer lost on pseudo-death (ie ). V1.0.0.70: * Elixirs are no longer lost on pseudo-death (ie ). V1.0.0.52: * The item had its restoration amount on revival reduced to 40% from 50% of their health and mana. * You can no longer teleport while being revived by Guardian Angel. V1.0.0.32: * Recipe cost increased to 1200g from 850g. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug which caused it to proc more often than once every 5 minutes. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Armor reduced to 75 from 80. * Magic resist reduced to 40 from 45. * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. * Fixed a bug which allowed you to respawn an infinite number of times with no cooldown. }} References cs:Guardian Angel de:Schutzengel es:Ángel Guardián fr:Ange Gardien pl:Anioł Stróż zh:守护天使' Category:Legendary items Category:Armor items Category:Magic resistance items